


Cloud Watching

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: This was not a cloud.
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 9





	Cloud Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako needed to take some time off.

Her friends were worried about her when she knew just how bad their own work loads were.

Hakuno was somehow recruited to every department in her building for the Holiday Season. The woman almost unable to tell anyone no when they needed help. Her immediate boss, Siduri, was at least helping in making sure it stuck strictly to on hours and that Hakuno was paid her due for the assistance. Hakuno already told both herself and Rin she was especially looking forward to it being over. Apparently a coworker Hakuno was becoming increasingly familiar with - as well as just exasperated with - had the most demands, more ridiculous every time another department had her before seeing him. This Gil being more arrogant than anyone she met by far. 

Rin was trying to make heads over the fact that she really _did_ get married. Her blue haired and red eyed husband having forgotten to mention he owned his own private police fore he lends out on accident. Her latest mutterings as she got used to the ins and outs of being in charge of over six hundred people was dangerous. Mainly due to the fact that her husband took to kissing her senseless every time the stress of it got too much. One time seeing that was enough for Gudako.

Gudako decided that it probably better be soon for that time off as her own Theatre was in a frenzy for their latest opening. The fact that that she needed to fill in for one of the stage hands instead of acting on stage was only a minor relief, the amount of buttons and dials she needed to keep in order. Her own head spinning.

Just... a time to do nothing.

A few hours would be fine.

Any time.

She may have ditched her usual coffee run, and looking at the cute barista, just for that.

........and didn't have anything to do in her genius before coffee decisions.

Gudako stretched to wake herself up more. Her head looking straight up to avoid even looking in the direction of coffee shop. Knowing the temptation would be her undoing.

Only to get distracted by the clouds.

There was a bunny!

A dinosaur!!

A handsome man!

......

.............

!!!!!!!

The handsome man was a real person!!

"The clouds are extra fluffy today." Gudako blurted out randomly, hoping it would count as an excuse for staring at him for so long.

To her surprise the handsome man, with hair that looked just as fluffy as a cloud, looked up. He actually stared into the sky as if it was a serious issue. All before looking right back to her.

(Gudako sort of wished he looked back to the clouds. Those heterochromatic eyes were dangerously alluring and she couldn't handle that.)

"Allow me to watch the clouds with you. My name is Karna."

"Yes." She could do that. The rest of her day is totally clear now. "My name is Gudako, I think the park might have a better view. 


End file.
